


Who Knew?

by matchst_ck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexplainable fluff. And a mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Cavity inducing fluff, as most of my stuff with these guys is.

Kakashi often wondered what went through peoples’ minds when they first saw his mask.  
  
Not that it bothered him at all. He had his own reasons for wearing it. Reasons he felt he didn’t need to shout out to the world. People were going to make their own assumptions and for Kakashi, that was just fine. No-one had yet risked their limbs and internal organs in an attempt to yank it down … unless, of course, you counted that one time Naruto had feigned an arms-above-his-head-stretch and his fingers had _accidentally_ brushed against Kakashi’s mask with, in Naruto’s own words, _no intentions whatsoever of pulling it down_ … riiight.  
  
Kakashi wore his mask and that was that. The ladies wandered about Konoha thinking dreamy thoughts about a face so handsome, it would be a crime to have it on show. The men, well, that was different. They enjoyed coming up with stories about an acne scarred face so bad it would haunt children for the rest of their lives, or once a fellow had even come up to him and asked if he even had a face to be hiding. Granted the man was so drunk he was having this conversation with the tree to Kakashi’s right, at the time.  
  
Yet, Kakashi knew the truth. He did have a face hidden under the fabric. He saw it every morning when he woke up and brushed his teeth. He felt it, daily, when he showered and washed his face. And he spoke from the mouth, firmly attached to the face, well hidden under the mask.  
  
Thinking back he remembered an old woman once, smiling at him before tapping where his nose protruded from under the dark fabric. _“Keep it a mystery, Kakashi-kun, save it for someone special.”_ She had said, before grinning and walking away.  
  
To be completely honest, Kakashi had never thought that day would arrive. Which was why it both amused him and scared him witless to be sat gingerly on Iruka’s living room table, facing the teacher, about to reveal all of his secrets.  
  
“Just … Iruka.” He started, voice gruff and low. “No-one has seen my face since I was … well …” His hand came out to waver at child’s height above the ground. “So … you know, it’s changed since then, it’s different. You might-”  
  
“Fall madly in love with you, drop to my knees and ask you to marry me?” Iruka grinned. “Been there, done that. I asked you last week if you remember, and you said yes.”  
  
Blushing, not that Iruka could tell, Kakashi lifted a hand to scratch at his messy nest of hair.  
  
“Mah, that’s true Iruka but … that was before you’d, well, seen it.”  
  
Iruka, much to Kakashi’s surprise, burst out laughing. “You’re talking like you’re about to show me a third limb that’s not technically supposed to be there! This is your face Kakashi, everyone has one and I’ve said, if you’re not comfortable showing me then you don’t have to. This isn’t a pre-requisite to marriage.” He smiled, comfortably.  
  
“Yeah but, I can’t hide it forever. You have to see it at some point.” Kakashi mumbled.  
  
“No, no I don’t.” The reply came without a hint of amusement. Iruka leant forward then, placing his open palms on Kakashi’s spread knees. “I kiss you with my eyes closed, or you remove the mask when it’s dark. It’s not like we’re missing out on anything in our relationship because I can’t see your face. If you’re never comfortable removing it, then don’t. I’m not saying I don’t want to see your face, I do, of course I do, but not at the expense of your feelings. Kakashi, I fell in love with you over the past year without ever seeing it. My feelings are never going to change, I can promise you that.”  
  
Kakashi took a moment to take that in. Those words of love and the feeling of Iruka squeezing gently at his knees before he leaned forward, resting his forehead against Iruka’s.  
  
Taking Iruka’s hands in his own, slowly, ever so slowly, he brought the fingertips up and slid them under the rim of his mask. Iruka, taking the gently given hint, gingerly pulled the mask down until it was resting just below Kakashi’s chin. Leaning back, he swallowed down a gasp.  
  
… Kakashi wondered why, several minutes later there was still silence and Iruka’s eyes were watering from a distinct lack of blinking.  
  
“Mah … say something? Anything?”  
  
Iruka finally moved, face blushed red at the first sight of his soon-to-be-husband, and finally, _finally_ pressed his lips against the lips he’d gotten to know only in the dark.  
  
“You know,” Iruka grinned as his hair tickled Kakashi’s face and he saw the shapely, straight nose wiggle gently. “I always knew I was marrying the most handsome man in Konoha.”


End file.
